Fears and Frights in a Cincinnati Night
by othcheergirly53
Summary: For my 100th reviewer Small Town Girl 2014! Halloween for our favorite couple.


**AN: Hey guys! So I know I promised to get Exciting New Year out last Saturday, but I have had a crazy few weeks. I have two new nieces! I know, totally not an excuse but I promise that it will be out without doubt by tomorrow. This story is for my 100****th**** reviewer, Small Town Girl 2014. She suggested this prompt and I hope I have done a good job! She suggested a puckleberry, Sam/Quinn, Finn/Santana story set in Halloween while using the song Cincinnati girls. I will admit I have never heard that song before now. Hopefully I did okay with it! **

I don't know how I let the Noah talk me into this. While admittedly I adore Halloween, I hate being scared! FearFest is a popular event for my classmates to attend. I have always refused to go, which usually made Quinn and Santana angry. You see, I may put up a very tough front, but I am scared really easily. Noah, my boyfriend of two years, takes great enjoyment in putting me in situations to scare me. He says he finds my reactions hilarious, but I think it is also partly because he enjoys how clingy I get. Naturally, he suggested that this Halloween we should join our best friends and go to FearFest.

_Flashback_

"_Rachel, c'mon this is our senior year and we always stay on Halloween. We only started watching scary movies on Halloween last year! Everyone is going to FearFest and they expect us to be there. It'll be fun I promise!" Noah says begging me while leaned against the locker next to mine. _

"_Fun? You think it will be fun? Babe you know how scared I get! I can't even watch Hocus Pocus without you and that is a childs movie!" I say beginning to panic. _

"_Baby, I will be there the whole time. I won't leave your side, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you. C'mon, Sam and Finn will be there with the girls too. It will be fun I promise!" Noah says in a whining voice._

"_Rachel it won't be bad, I promise. I get scared easily but I know I'll have Sam and the other guys there to protect us. Please, just try it. If you get too scared, I promise I will leave with you right away." Quinn says rubbing my back. I was shocked to see San, Finn, and Sam there also. When did they come up?_

"_Idk Q…"I start to say and I hear everyone sigh._

"_Alright Rach I say this with as much compassion as I can muster up, grow a pair and come with us. Do you really think I would put myself in a bad situation? Hell no, but your ass is coming. I don't care if I have to get Finn to throw you in the trunk; you are coming end of story." San says and I roll my eyes. I love San, but she is a bitch when she wants to be._

"_Babe if anyone comes near you I will kick their ass, I promise. No one lays their hands on my girl." Noah says and I smile. I wrap my arms around his him and burry my head in his chest. His arms come around me and he rests his chin on top of my head. _

"_Fine but I swear if anything happens to me so help me God I will withhold sex from you for two months Noah Puckerman." I hear my friends chuckle in the background._

_Present_

While the decorations were amazing, it was so crowded I almost could not move. As promised, Noah's arms stayed around me the entire time. The boys were discussing all the attractions we needed to visit, while were dancing to the blaring music. All the loud noises were making my head pound almost as much as my heart. Although I am not scared at the moment, my heart is beating with anticipation. Noah keeps giving me comforting squeezes, but I can only think about what will occur tonight. I keep adjusting my skirt on my sexy Hermoine costume and I think Noah began to notice. Noah and I went as Ron and Hermoine, Sam and Quinn went as Greek god and goddess, and San and Finn went as Snooki and Pauly D.

"Babe you doing okay? We agreed to start with the house of darkness and go from there." Noah whispered into my ear. I turned to face him and peck him lightly.

"I'm okay for now. As disturbing as the house of darkness sounds, let's go." I say and he chuckles.

"It will be fine, I promise. It's just like a haunted house, and nothing will happen. It is all pretend." Noah says and I nod.

"I know, I'm just nervous." I say and he nods.

"I know baby." Noah says before kissing me lightly.

"Rachel come dance with us!" San and Quinn say as the dance along in the crowd. All eyes were on them, even the crew members dressed in creepy costumes. San and Quinn had a natural talent of drawing attention on to themselves, without asking for it. I laughed at them but shook my head. Q and San did not want to hear it and so they grabbed my hands and pulled me out with them.

The park had a DJ blasting all types of music, but I am glad that he is playing Usher's DJ's got us falling in love. I laugh but began dancing alongside them. The girls and I laugh as we hear the boys whistle at us in the back.

As much as I was dreading this night, I begin to have a ton of fun. It was so much fun dancing along with my best friend while watching my boyfriend and his friends having such a good time. The girls and I started screaming when Cincinnati Girls started playing. While I love Katy Perry, Cincinnati girls are way better.

I know a place where Kentucky meets Ohio  
We don't got a beach but we lay out by the river  
the girls are so sweet that we like to call them honey  
come to cool down well let you try some graeters ice cream

you think your girls are pretty  
but nothing comes close to the great queen city  
once you hang out with them  
you will think they are drop dead (gorgeous)

Cincinnati girls are so incredible  
votto jersey with high heels on  
They're so hot just like our skyline chili

Cincinnati girls check out our ben-gals  
Baltimore Pittsburg Cleveland watch out  
Midwest represent now put your hands up

Cincy girls everything that your not  
you may look good but they are RED hot  
Cincy girls lookin finer everyday  
cuz when people pass them they tend to scream Who Dey!

Concert night riverbend crazy girls to say the least  
screamin like were going down the first hill on the beast  
fountain square date and you know that ima pay  
oh look it's the only celebrity in Cincinnati, its nick lachey 

C-I-N-C-I-double N- A T I  
cincy boys lovin cincy girls till the day we die

Not from Cali, Nah I aint snoop  
but i own this 275 loop  
our girls so fresh our girls so fine  
no plastic surgeon made this kind  
you know we the best city of them all  
we got pretty girls walkin around the Kenwood mall

Prada Prada dolce and gabbana  
city so hot you think your in a sauna

XU, UC, Cincy State. ya we get up early and stay up late  
reppin our city we the five1dream  
this song so hot it'll melt your ice cream  
taken to the reds game and you know we gonna win  
then we hitting up Montgomery inn  
driving downtown sprite in our cup..spot a cute girl...

"hey girl...whats up...(near car wreck) ..wow what we do for..

The girls and I screamed and clapped. We began to laugh and threw our arms around each other.

"Okay, enough with the dancing. Let's go get our Haunted house on!" Santana said and my nerves returned. The girls and I walked back to the boys and hugged our boyfriends. We all walked to the house of darkness and I could hear my heart beating faster and faster. Noah has been so good about keeping contact with me. He has not let go of me since we have arrived and I could not be more thankful. I am falling more and more in love with him every single day. We plan on going to New York after graduation and Noah plans on attending NYU to further his music career while I hope to attend Julliard and start my Broadway career. I realize that we have big dreams, but we both know our futures involve each other. Noah's mom is already planning our marriage, where as my fathers want me to be realistic. Although my dads do not believe Noah and I will stay together forever, they do think he is great.

Back to the situation at hand, we are getting closer and closer to the haunted house and I can feel my nerves going crazy. I try to keep adding to the small talk, but I am more focused on the torture chamber we are about to enter. What did I do that was so bad? Why do I have to be in this situation?

When we enter the house, I take a deep breath. The music was scary and the room was dark. Noah's arm was around my shoulder and I held his hand that hung from my shoulder. My other arm wrapped around Noah's waist and I held on tightly. Every step I took I began to feel fear creep deeper through me. As we turned down a new hallway, I saw a man in a clown suit jump in front of me and I began to scream. After the shock wore off, I walked forward. Noah chuckled beside me but he remained my rock. Every twist and turn of the haunted house had workers attempting to scare us into a heart attack. As we continued to walk, I began to realize, that I wasn't so scared. Sure the people popping out were shocking and made me jump but the initial fear left. When I told Noah he squeezed me and muttered an I told you so.

An hour later, we left the house and I felt a sense of pride. I had made it through and learned that I actually enjoyed the experience. We all were walking on air as we exited the house. We spent the night laughing and dancing and just having a good time.

I walk up to Noah and wrap my arms around his neck. His arms come around my waist and he pecks me lightly.

"Thanks for making me come tonight baby; it was actually a lot of fun." I say smiling at him.

"Good, I am glad. I love you Rachel Berry." Noah says and I smooth his red wig.

"I love you too Noah Puckerman." I say as we kiss passionately.

**Love it? Hate it? Ahh I hope I did Small Town Girl 2014 proud! Hope it was what you wanted! **


End file.
